In the night
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel visits Dean while he's having trouble sleeping and helps out a little. Rated M for adult content as it's Dean/Castiel peeps! ;D


Dean tossed and turned against the pillow, sheets twisting around his waist, restricting his legs in such a way he had to kick twice as hard to free them once again. He groaned, half sat up, punched his pillow and attempted to settle again, felt more uncomfortable than he had before. He grumbled curses to himself beneath his breath, tried to settle on his back, then his stomach but neither were working for him. No matter what he tried he still felt uncomfortable, the oblivion of sleep remaining unknowable for that one night at least.

He turned once more, nose almost banging into Castiel's elbow, as the angel sat there, unnervingly close in a spot he hadn't been mere moments before. Beneath the sounds of his own twisting, turning, thrashing and grumbling, Dean hadn't even heard the angel arriving.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, wearily, reaching up to press a kiss to Castiel's willing mouth gently.

"Hello, Dean. Having trouble sleeping?" Castiel asked, voice quiet so as not to wake Dean's brother sleeping in the next bed.

"You bet," Dean groused, dragging his weary body into a sitting position as he swept his hand across his eyes, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he yawned hugely.

"Need help?" Castiel asked, reaching out with two forefingers towards Dean's forehead.

Dean knocked the questing angelic fingers away from his skin, with a faint huff of disapproval, shaking his head at his lover sharply.

"Dude, no. Not that way, I told you before," he groused, catching Castiel's look of fleeting amusement, as though the angel had been toying with him all along.

Dean shook his head again at the angel, turned away, before feeling Castiel's fingers skim gently over his back, lingering against his shoulders, skittering down his spine in ever decreasing circles. Dean closed his eyes, moaned loudly into the silence, shivering slightly beneath Castiel's attentive fingers. He didn't stop Castiel when the angel snagged his fingertips into Dean's boxers, easing them down slightly, air playing across Dean's ass playfully.

"Cas, dude, Sammy," Dean eased out past a restricted throat, breath wheezing in an aroused chest painfully.

He turned when he felt Castiel move, body weight shifting on the bed as his lover leant towards the sleeping body of Sam, fingers outstretched towards the younger Winchester's forehead. Dean didn't stop him, slight smile playing across his lips as Castiel pressed his fingers to Sam's forehead firmly, sending the hunter into a deeper sleep than he was already.

Castiel turned, full lips puckered into what could pass for a mischievous smile in anyone else, before he leant into Dean's body. The hunter closed his eyes, felt Castiel's breath whuffle across his cheek before his lips pressed firmly against Dean's, plump surfaces kissing him steadily. Dean relaxed into the kiss, hand raising to lace fingers through Castiel's hair, pulling him closer, coat lapels dragging across bare skin in tickling lines. Dean broke away, looked down, before he frowned slightly.

"You've got too many clothes on, Cas," he remarked, attempted to push the coat from Castiel's shoulders but found it impossible to remove while the angel was still sitting, trapping the material beneath his own body.

Castiel stood wordlessly, took his coat off neatly, hands making short work of removing the rest of his clothes, folding them neatly on the floor beside the bed. He straightened, cock standing erect and curling towards his abdomen, arousal hanging heavy on the air around him, settled deep within the taut lines of his face. Dean eyes travelled over Castiel's slim body, lingering on his chest, his hands, his cock, before he laid back down on the bed once more. The hunter arched his back as he rolled his boxers free from sturdy hips, before he threw another glance over at his deeply sleeping brother.

"You sure, he's asleep, dude? I don't want him waking up while we're getting it on, Cas," Dean murmured, eyes still trained on his brother's snoring face fixedly.

"He's fine, Dean. He won't suspect a thing and neither will he wake," Castiel reassured him, gruff voice pitched low as he settled down next to his lover, hands caressing against Dean's ass temptingly.

"Serves him right if he can't poop in the morning," Dean said, with a chuckle, lifting himself from the bed with one elbow, peering over Castiel's naked body at his brother, even as Castiel gave a rare chuckle at Dean's words.

The angel watched him, smiled when Dean grinned to himself, finally satisfied that Sam was deeply asleep, aided and abetted by the powers of an angelic hand. He settled upon th bed once more, pulled the sheet up and around their naked bodies, before settling into Castiel's warmth, with a sigh of contentment.

Castiel leant in, stole another kiss from Dean's responsive lips, tongues wet and heavy in each other's mouths, murmurs of approval meeting and mingling as the scent of arousal thickened the air around them. Castiel eased Dean onto his back, watched as the hunter's eyes drifted closed, lips parted and kiss swollen as the angel settled in closer to Dean's body, warm skin nestled against warm skin invitingly. The angel kissed his way down Dean's neck, teeth nibbling gently, breath blasting against the hunter's flesh as his tongue lapped out suddenly to catch droplets of sweat collecting on Dean's skin, moving lower, lower, lower still.

Dean felt the long, slow laps of Castiel's tongue run in heated lines over the flesh of his chest, his abdomen, leaving wet trails in the wake of hot breath blasting over exposed skin, quivering flesh. Dean shuddered, back arching from the mattress beneath his body, hands fisting and scrabbling amongst the sheets as he came further and further into full arousal beneath the angel's attentions.

He moaned Castiel's name; the tone of his voice drawn out, hoarse, needy, so filled with arousal it was painful for his own ears to hear. Castiel didn't stop, just increased the licking, tongue lapping and laving across hot skin, eyes closed, eyelashes sprayed across pale flesh as they fluttered against his cheeks.

Dean was transfixed, erection painful and hard as Castiel reached Dean's nipple, breath hot and blasting across the sensitive, raised nub, raising goosebumps and sending shivers of expectation through waiting hunter's skin. Dean's back arched, voice a wordless cry as the angel's mouth closed around his nipple, suckling tenderly against the nub and sending firework thrills of excited arousal crackling through Dean's body.

Castiel murmured in approval as he felt Dean writhe beneath him, legs entwined around Castiel's hips, body responsive and hard, soundless cries reaching up into the night darkened room as Castiel's tongue flattened against Dean's nipple, teasing it with the pointed tip in kittenish laps and suckles. He felt Dean's eyes rest upon his closed eyed face, heard Dean cry out his name helplessly as the angel licked his way across Dean's chest to wrap his lips around the hunter's other nipple. He concentrated on lapping at the raised nub, teasing the hunter's flesh between gentle teeth, tongue flicking over the tip as his lips pulled against the flesh.

Dean shouted out, begged Castiel to fuck him, touch him, do anything but suckle him. The hunter felt Castiel smile against his nipple, but the angel still didn't move, too intent on lapping and laving at salty, sweat stained skin to do anything more than that. Dean's fingers twisted into angelic flesh, manipulated muscles in the hopes that Castiel would move, would fuck him, would do anything but lick him. He shuddered as Castiel moved down his body, tongue hot, wet and heavy against his skin, eyes half open and intent on Dean's body.

Dean's groan of frustration hit the air as an impatient whine, when Castiel laid a kiss on the inside of Dean's thigh, soft lips lingering against his skin as he sucked a bruise on the hunter's thigh, marking him up as the angel's, to join the other possessive bruises littering his body. Dean's cries grew more insistent still, begging Castiel now, pleading with him to move a few inches to the left and suck him off.

Dean felt Castiel chuckle against his skin, caught angelic blue eyes lifted to meet his, cerulean depths sparkling with amusement as Castiel smiled at him.

"Okay, Dean, okay," Castiel said, with a slow nod, gaze never leaving Dean's tense face, sweat peppering the hunter's forehead as he waited.

Dean's eyes closed, mouth open in a soundless scream when he felt Castiel shift against him, arms draped temptingly around his thighs, as his tongue lapped teasingly against the slit in Dean's cock. The hunter's hips arched from the bed when he felt Castiel's mouth wrap around his aching erection, wet warmth hot against his already heated skin, pretty lips stretched wide around the hunter's cock. Dean twisted beneath him, writhed, tried to get friction between them when Castiel didn't immediately move. The hunter felt his lover chuckle around his cock, vibrations coiling through Dean's body and setting his nerves alight with tense delight.

"Please," Dean murmured, body arching up off the bed once more. " Please, Cas."

Castiel started to move his mouth over Dean's dick, face looking deceptively innocent and fragile in its closed eyed state despite the fact that he had his mouth wrapped tight around Dean's dick. He teased Dean's flesh with teeth, with tongue, with lips dragging across taut skin, taking as much of Dean as he could into his mouth.

Castiel's fingers twisted into Dean's flesh, hunter's hips rising and falling in time with his bobbing head, fucking his dick into blissfully sweet angelic mouth. Dean's cries became more frequent, wordless, insistent when he felt Castiel start to purr, a near constant vibration that tickled against his flesh, coiled through his body and settled deep within places that Dean didn't realize he even owned.

His hips bucked faster, cock fucking desperately into Castiel's mouth as everything that Dean was, everything that Dean owned was stripped away, leaving behind a clean shell filled with glorious light and pleasure. He hooked his ankles around Castiel's body, supported his own weight as he fucked into Castiel harder, threatened to choke the angel as he pushed deeper inside the angel's wet, responsive mouth eagerly.

He screamed, wanted to come, begged Castiel to let him come, head lolling to the side as he stared at the far wall blindly, moth slack and loose now as the angel continued sucking him off. Castiel's purrs grew louder, sounded contented, happy, aroused, vibrations growing stronger in Dean's body the louder Castiel became. Dean shuddered, eyes blinking slowly closed, a loud cry flowing from his lips as he flooded Castiel's mouth with his come, orgasm raging through his body unbidden and leaving him stranded and stripped bare in its wake.

Castiel smiled around Dean's cock, before he slowly eased himself away, swallowing the hunter's release, tongue lapping out over his lips to clean them. Dean was laying flopped against the bed, looking like an abandoned toy, helpless, still basking in the afterglow of an intense orgasm.

Dean barely reacted when Castiel covered his body with his own, the angel's dick hard and trailing pre cum over Dean's thigh. The hunter turned his face to Castiel's, attempted a weary smile at his ;over, legs instinctively settling wider around Castiel's body, inviting the angel in despite his still weary state. He nodded slowly when Castiel raised his eyebrows, as though asking Dean's permission to fuck him. Castiel smiled slightly, lips looking beautiful in the darkened light, as he reached for the lube he knew was in Dean's bag.

Without taking his eyes from Dean's face, he fumbled it from a pocket inside the bag, cursing in Enochian when the lube fell from his loose fingers onto the floor. He leant out, comforting warmth leaving Dean's body for the briefest of instants as he retrieved the fallen lube from the floor. He almost unbalanced, threatened to take Dean with him, before he finally caught himself, straightened and pulled himself back onto the bed, to cover dean's body once more.

Dean moaned at the angel's weight pressing down upon his body, comforting yet almost too heavy bearing down upon him. He settled into a more comfortable position, legs splayed around Castiel's hips invitingly. Dean's eyes closed, mouth slack, breathing heavy as the angel teased the tight ring of muscles surrounding Dean's hole with slender fingers. He eased them away, heard Dean grumble with disappointment, heard a sigh when he squeezed lube onto his fingertips, smeared the cool liquid over his fingers, before he returned to Dean's tight hole.

He eased one finger inside Dean, heard the slightest whuffling whimper as Dean's body tightened painfully around him, trying to reject the intrusion. Castiel watched Dean's face with close concern, waited until the tension left both face and body, easing his finger further in to prepare Dean's hole for his dick. He stretched the hole wider, watched as Dean squirmed beneath him, breath heavy, hoarse, as Castiel found Dena's prostate and stroked across it's tight surface. The angel added another finger, loosening Dean still further, finally easing his hand free.

He looked down, applied lube to his erect cock quickly, needing to be inside Dean as soon as he could, mouth open as he pressed the head of his cock against Dean's hole, breaching him slower than he wanted to. He waited for Dean to settle down around him, before Castiel sheathed his dick fully inside the hunter's body. Castiel's eyes drifted closed, lips parted still further at the feel of Dean so tight and warm around him, feeling better than anything he'd ever experienced.

He stayed there, unmoving, until Dean shifted beneath him impatiently, hips moving against Castiel's, trying to get much needed friction between them. Castiel took the not so subtle hint before he started to thrust into Dean, slowly at first, before their rhythm was found, hips rising and falling as they fucked against each other eagerly.

Dean's hands bunched against the sheets once more, finding purchase against the mattress beneath him as Castiel pounded into him, dick filling Dean completely and moving insistently inside him. Dean tensed around Castiel as the hunter shifted against the bed, pulled Castiel's orgasm from his body with a cry of Dean's name breaking the air, as the angel's come filled Dean. Castiel relaxed against Dean's body, sweating, flushed, sated, before he finally moved, easing himself from Dean gently, before laying beside the hunter, body curled around his protectively.

Dean smiled, settled into Castiel's warm embrace willingly, before he claimed his lover's mouth in a gentle kiss. They remained locked in a kiss, tongues heavy in each other's mouths, as hands caressed sweating bodies in exploratory sweeps and whirls of fingers and palms. Castiel felt dean slowly relax against him, kiss ending as the hunter's eyes closed unwillingly into weary sleep. Castiel chuckled, before laying his head on Dean's shoulder, eyes open, watchful, as he waited patiently for the morning to come, for Dean to wake once more ....

-fini-


End file.
